


|ART| I Need Your Poison

by beaudiddleydandy



Series: Beau's Fanart Stash [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beta Designs (Dangan Ronpa), Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaudiddleydandy/pseuds/beaudiddleydandy
Summary: Fell madly in love with Gundham's beta design and im just a feral gremlin for rare pairs,,,i also have a lot of dumb headcanons for these dorksfind me on pixiv @ guhrooviest
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Beau's Fanart Stash [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/971235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	|ART| I Need Your Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Fell madly in love with Gundham's beta design and im just a feral gremlin for rare pairs,,,  
>  ~~i also have a lot of dumb headcanons for these dorks~~
> 
> find me on pixiv @ guhrooviest


End file.
